


Ένυώ

by firenze017



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firenze017/pseuds/firenze017
Summary: ——魔法森林的守护者太强大了，我们根本不可能突破她的魔法。——The Lost Fairy的确很强大，可她终究只是个人类，人类就有弱点。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 275





	Ένυώ

Ένυώ

遥远的西方国度，一场密谋。

——魔法森林的守护者太强大了，我们根本不可能突破她的魔法。

——The Lost Fairy的确很强大，可她终究只是个人类，人类就有弱点。

阿伦黛尔城堡最高处，正对着峡湾、最为明亮的那个寝室中，年轻的女王沉默地打量着自己的姐姐，背光在她脸上留下大片的阴影，失去了光明的点缀，她的眼神愈发深沉，暗色的王服昭显出某种肃穆——能代表许多，唯独没有温馨。

她脖子上，冰蓝色的雪花形挂坠闪烁着美丽的光泽，这是西方使臣献来的礼物，拥有她姐姐眼睛的颜色，以及她姐姐魔法的形状，仿佛是来自她姐姐的礼物，她第一眼就被迷住了，重赏了那个使臣，并当着他的面将其挂在了胸前。

此时，她的手指轻轻摩挲着那枚挂坠，在她们没有见面的数月，她时常抚摸这枚挂坠，假象这就是她姐姐留给她的信物，日复一日，挂坠中融入了她的体温。当她碰触时，感受到的不再是冰冷，而是温暖，她可以时时刻刻将挂坠握在掌心，永远不用担心有一天它突然消失不见了。

如果她的姐姐也能如此乖巧该多好啊……Anna禁不住这样想。

乖乖躺在她的手里，哪里都不去，而不是在失踪两个礼拜后被人从废墟里挖出来，然后轻描淡写将这场险些剥夺她性命的事故称为小小的意外。

她不止一次想象见到Elsa时她会如何失控地大吼大叫，甚至摔碎几十个盘子，将她们最喜欢的巧克力扫进垃圾桶。

可当看到她的姐姐一脸平静、仿佛什么都没发生过一样出现在城堡时，积攒多时的怒气一瞬冲破了界限，变成了近乎于冰封的死寂。

“你总是这样。”她的声音是如此冷酷，仿佛正在对罪无可赦的死囚进行审判，“每一次，你都许下诺言，然后背弃它。”

“Anna，不是这样的。”Elsa焦急地站起来，Anna过来之前她一直安静地坐在床沿，望着窗外的峡湾出神，“请听我解释，我并不知道那是一场有预谋的偷袭。”

一些毗邻魔法森林的洞窟中传出了异常的声音，她带领一些北地人前去调查，没想到里面藏着火药，洞窟崩塌之前，她招来Gale将随行的北地人都送了出去，自己却迟了一步被困在了地下，经历了爆炸的洞穴很脆弱，她不敢贸然使用魔法，担心自己的冰魔法或者力大无穷的石巨人导致洞窟再次崩塌，最后阿伦黛尔的军人和北地人一起想办法搬开了石头，将她救了出来。万幸进去时他们带了干粮，她不至于被饿死。

她一养好伤，就迫不及待来见Anna，她做好了面对Anna怒火的准备，没想到迎来的却是仿佛不带感情的冰冷质问。

“你可以告诉我的，在地下Gale一样能听从你的召唤。”Anna伸手抵住Elsa的胸口，将她推回床上，她还戴着手套，厚厚的织物阻隔了两人的体温，“可你没有。”

“Anna，我……我不想你担心，正是各国使臣来访的时候，你不能离开阿伦黛尔。”Elsa辩解道，“而且我很安全。”

“安全？”Anna的指尖挑起她的衣领，“为什么这次你换上了高领礼裙，你只有在想遮掩……”她玩味地勾起唇角，眸中的暗色又深了一点，“一些痕迹的时候，才会穿这套裙子。”

“Anna……”Elsa虚弱地按住她的手，想要阻止她。

“而我们已经有一个月没有见面了，不是吗？我亲爱的姐姐。”Anna丝毫不理会那点微不足道的力气，面无表情将扣子解到胸口。

紫色的天鹅绒被扯开，大片奶白色的肌肤上，一块显眼的淤青印在左肩，突兀而刺眼。

“这样的伤痕还有很多，所以你才会将自己紧紧包起来么？”Anna抚上那块周围显出暗红色的淤青，“休息了两个礼拜，所以一开始是多严重，你的肩膀是碎了么？”

“没有！Anna，这只是一些擦伤。”Elsa有些不舒服地往后躲去，Anna知道她不喜欢手套，从未戴着手套碰触她，来自东方的华贵织物很柔软，却也很冷。

她被掉落的石块砸到了肩膀，但没有断了骨头，这些伤痕只是看起来严重而已。

Anna却听不进她的辩解，她甚至可能根本没有听，她盯着那抹淤痕，突然用力扣住了Elsa的肩膀，拇指指腹抵住了伤痕，仿佛下一秒就会用力按下去。Elsa身子一僵，下意识闭上眼，等待着即将到来的处刑，可疼痛没有传来。

披风甩出一阵风，撩起了她的发丝，Anna背过了身，双手用力握紧，像是要将那织物捏碎似的。

“你总是独自去冒险。”女王的声音中染上了不可名状的焦躁，她的呼吸急促起来，每一个音节都好似自紧锁的牙关间挤出来的，带着沉闷的余音，一如她压抑的怒气，“即使在经历了那么多后，你仍然没有将我视作依靠，视作能够并肩共行的那个人。”

她们化解了阿伦黛尔的冰封，破除了魔法森林的诅咒，甚至越过了血缘的障碍，身体与灵魂真正地合二为一。

可她却始终觉得Elsa不信任她，就算她已经能够胜任女王的重任，Elsa还是更愿意一个人冒险，而不是带上她。

“Anna！”Elsa握住她的手，试图掰开她紧握的手指，“你当然是我的依靠，我只是……”

“够了！”Anna猛地转回身，愤怒地打断她，她的胸口剧烈起伏着，心底，一些残忍的念头叫嚣起来。

——伤害她，在她身上刻下永不磨灭的伤痕，这样她就永远不会忘了你。

“你脸色看起来不太好。”Elsa担心地抚上她的脸，她总觉得Anna有些奇怪，却说不上哪里不对劲，“要不要休息一会儿？”

她话还没说完，眼前就一阵天旋地转，后脑重重磕在了床垫上，虽然王室特供的床垫很厚也很软，她还是有些发懵，她想要撑起身子，却先一步被扣住了手腕，Anna居高临下看着她，边缘尖锐的吊坠从脖子垂落，像利刺一样对准了她的咽喉。

“也许言语并不能让你明白……”Anna俯下身，在她耳畔道出轻柔的话语， “不能明白我有多受伤……”

她的怒气又被收敛了起来，从表情到语气都重归于平静，那却是暴风雨前的宁静。

感到衣服被进一步剥离身体，Elsa挣扎起来，想要推开散发出不详气息的妹妹。

“哦，你总是不肯乖乖的。”Anna的嗓音愈发低沉，“你总是推开我，一次又一次。”

撕拉一声，礼服被撕开，裂口从胸口开到了下腹，参差不齐的线头使得那些华贵的布料看起来就像是狰狞的伤疤，Elsa一时震惊于Anna的力气，没等她来得及回过神，双手已被缚住，绑在了床头。

“Anna，别这样。”她可以轻易冻住那些布条然后挣脱禁锢，可她不想进一步激怒Anna，于是只能努力抬起身子，想要说服Anna。

Anna总是愿意听她的话，可这次她却摇着头，如同一个冷酷无情的君主，说出不容辩驳的命令：“别这么看着我。”

她抖开又一条布条，慢条斯理叠了三层，然后蒙上了Elsa的眼睛。

“别这么看着我……”她隔着布条亲吻姐姐的眼睛，“只会让一切变得更糟。”

——只会让她破坏欲愈发膨胀。

“Anna？”在眼睛被蒙上之前，Elsa还以为这只是个玩笑，或者只是无伤大雅的恐吓。Anna经常会威胁她，再也不和她说话了，再也不和她共进晚餐了，再也不给她写信了，可每次她的“再也”只能维持顶多三分钟。

那只是孩子气的撒娇。

叠了数层的布料挡住了大部分光线，她的世界顿时陷入一片昏暗，她什么都看不到，哪怕是近在咫尺的Anna，她惊慌起来，嗓音发颤：“Anna，放开我，求你了。”

回答她的是一个充满了侵略性的吻。

碾压，撕咬，毫不顾及她的感受，像是要将她剥皮拆骨，咬碎骨头和着血肉一起吞下去，没有任何温柔可言，也没有任何温度。

是暴行，是虐待，冷冰冰的，散发着积累千年不化的冰川才有的冷冽，Elsa抿紧了嘴，她喜欢Anna的吻，可不是这样的，什么都看不到，呼吸被蛮横地夺走，胃部传来阵阵痉挛，她甚至觉得想要呕吐。

不，不要……她无声叫喊着，可Anna却只因她的不配合而愈发恼火，被手套包裹的指尖捏住了她的下巴，迫使她张开嘴，然后舌尖不由分说被缠住。

火热的气息肆虐着侵占了每一寸，她拧紧了眉，终于忍无可忍地咬了Anna的舌头。

Anna惊诧地捂住嘴退开，不曾料到她姐姐会这样对她。

“停下，Anna。”Elsa努力平复着呼吸，她的肤色没有因那个吻而染上红晕，反而更加苍白，“放开我，你该冷静一点。”

一瞬间，她仿佛变回了阿伦黛尔的女王，面上覆了一层冰霜，散发出不容质疑的威严。

“这根本困不住你，连Hans那蠢货的铁镣铐都没能困住你。”Anna轻轻笑起来，她眼神失了光，就连毫无感情的木偶都比她更有神采。她彻底迷失了，没有发现脖子上的吊坠已经变成了暗紫色。

那通常是毒药的颜色。

——这是什么，一枚漂亮的吊坠？

——里面藏着古老而隐蔽咒语，能够放大内心最阴暗那面，唆使邪恶的感情占据整个心灵，哪怕起初只有一根头发那么细。

——要将这个送给魔法森林的守护者？

——哦不，是送给她的妹妹，那是唯一能够伤得了她的人，万幸的是，她也只是个人类。

是人类，就会有各种感情，其中有美好的，自然也会有阴暗的，这无法避免。

“Elsa，为什么不冻住我呢，用你无与伦比的魔力。”Anna覆上了Elsa的手，与她掌心相贴，“毕竟我只是个弱小的普通人。”

前任女王强撑的面具霎时破碎，她的手臂徒然收紧，布条深深勒进腕间，在无暇的肌肤上刻出了红痕，她却浑然不觉，只一心要躲开Anna的手，然后握紧双手，将手掌藏了起来。

她一个字都没说，以行动诠释了永远不会伤害妹妹这个誓言。

Anna觉得心好像被什么刺了一下，坚硬的外壳一下变得布满裂痕，她晃了晃脑袋，眼中闪过迷惑和迟疑。

我这是怎么了……

可很快，蛊惑的嗓音压过了她心中的低语：“可她总是留下你一个。也许只有将她囚禁起来，她才不会离开。”

——现在，她甚至拒绝你的吻。

蓝眸再度被怒气占据，她又一次欺身上前，狠狠吻住Elsa，一只手紧紧扣着她的脑袋，令她没有丝毫逃脱余地，另一只手则开始撕扯她身上那些仅能蔽体的衣料。

而这一次，Elsa不再反抗。她顺从地承受着这个亲吻，顺从地任凭衬裙被退下，顺从地躺在隔着手套的抚摸下。

Anna的吻顺着她的脖子下移，在所经处留下触目惊心的牙印和淤痕，她用力吮吸着月牙形的锁骨，烙下鲜红的印记，接着又咬上肩膀的淤青，咬出了血，在快要消失的伤痕上覆上更狰狞的痕迹。

这根本不是一场欢爱，更像是在标记自己的所有物。

那个声音又开始了：伤害她，伤害她……

她的手掌抵住了Elsa的胸口，心脏就在这里的皮肤下，只隔了一英寸，脆弱得不堪一击，如果她有一把刀，那只要稍微往下刺一点，没入刀尖，她姐姐的心脏就会破碎。

甚至不需要一把真正意义上的刀，缝纫房的剪刀，纺锤，都能轻易将Elsa永远留在她身边。

不，她摇了摇头，手上的举动因烦躁不堪而愈发用力。伴随着吻，她的手依次滑过她姐姐的胸部，小腹，然后摸上了大腿内侧，那里的皮肤很细嫩，比其他地方更容易受伤，哪怕是柔软无比的丝织品，重重地磨砺而过，也会留下细微的擦伤。

最后，她不耐烦地分开Elsa试图合拢的腿，指尖急躁地抵住了腿心。

那里通常湿润而温暖，无声诉说出她姐姐的期待。

可现在，虽然隔着手套，她依然感受到了干涩。

然后，她恍然惊觉，自打第二个吻开始，Elsa就没有发出哪怕一个音节。

没有拒绝，没有迎合，她一动不动地躺着，身体冰冷坚硬，就像是死了。

“Elsa？”她心中忽地生出惶恐，收回手往上看去。

她的姐姐偏过了头，一些头发散落在脸上，她咬住了一缕头发，如此用力，绷紧的下颚骨仿佛随时会碎裂，依旧紧握成拳的双手靠在床头，指缝中溢出缕缕寒气，手附近的栏杆上已结了一层薄薄的冰。

蒙住她双眼的紫色布条中央，颜色变得比一开始更深。她起初有些困惑，可当看到Elsa通红的鼻尖时，便突然醒悟，那里是被打湿了。

Elsa哭了，却紧咬着牙关，不愿发出任何声音。

“伤害她，你可以做到的，只有你伤得了她，你的力量可以凌驾于神灵之上。”

“不，不……”她死死握住胸前的衣料，像是要攥住自己的心脏，两种声音的剧烈冲撞令她喘息起来，“我怎么能……”

目光落在Elsa身体上，她的喘息中顿时混入了浓重的痛苦，斑驳遍布每个角落，吮吸出的青紫淤痕，还有几个咬出的血印，这些肮脏的痕迹都是她留下的。

她犹如被打了一闷棍，心的坚壳霎时碎裂。

“哦不不不，Elsa，Elsa……”她惊慌失措地解开披风，盖在Elsa身上。

“她一定会逃走的，永远不会愿意再见你，在你做了这些后。”那个声音不依不饶试图再次控制她。

可她的心已被痛苦占据，她怒气冲冲挥了挥手，似想要将那个阴魂不散的声音赶走：“走开，别和我说话！”然后手忙脚乱地去解Elsa手上的布条。

布条勒得那么紧，边缘已经开始发紫，当她碰到Elsa的手腕时，感到了明显的躲闪，仿佛在抗拒她的碰触。

她一愣，随后才意识到自己还戴着手套。

而Elsa最讨厌手套了。

“Elsa，对不起，对不起。”她呢喃着，右手胡乱扯下左手的手套，解脱后的左手没有去脱下另一只手套，而是匆匆探向Elsa的手腕，而右手手套，则被她用牙咬了下来。

她连一秒都等不及了。

凄厉的呼声在耳畔响起，催促着她去做些什么，她却理都不理，头晕目眩都毫不在乎。她扶起Elsa，替她解开蒙眼的布条，她的手颤抖得厉害，试了几次才解开，当她再次看到那双冰蓝色的眼睛时，只觉自己被投入了由痛苦汇聚而成的海湾，心一瞬碎了。

泪珠自那双眼中滚落，失了布条的阻挡后，便顺着脸颊滑落，最后落入凌乱的发丝中，Elsa依旧咬着那缕头发，睁大眼沉默地看着她，那双眼中没有愤怒，没有控诉，只剩下荒芜的死寂。

“Elsa，Elsa，松口。”她捧住Elsa的脸，全然不顾自己头疼得愈发厉害，小心翼翼将那缕头发抽出来，这时，Elsa终于有了一点反应，她垂下眼，看向了Anna的手。

Anna这才注意到，她虎口多了一条浅浅的血痕，像是被尖锐的东西划出来的。

应该是匆忙中擦到了吊坠，她低头看去，在看到吊坠时不禁震惊地“啊”了一声。

冰蓝色的吊坠颜色看起来比之前暗了不少。

这是怎么回事……她有些怀疑自己是不是看错了，正想看个究竟，一只白皙的手却快了一步，握住了那枚吊坠。

真正的冰霜覆上了刻意雕刻而出的雪花，将其彻底定格，Anna发现眨眼功夫，吊坠已恢复为最初的颜色，只有中心一点还泛着隐约的紫色。

接着，喀嚓一声，吊坠四分五裂，一股暗紫色的烟雾升腾而起，顷刻就散了。

Elsa闭上眼，如释重负地啜泣起来。

而Anna彻底醒了过来。她不可置信地看了看自己的手，又看了看裹着她的披风低声哭泣的Elsa，以及那截从披风中伸出的手臂。

手腕上被勒出的红痕已经变成了青紫色，手肘内侧还有被用力掐出的手印。这些都是她施暴的罪证。

“我……”她跌坐在床上，茫然空洞的目光落在床下那堆破破烂烂的布料上，继而痛苦地抱住了头，“我都做了什么……”

她毕生的愿望就是保护Elsa不受任何伤害，可她自己却成了伤害Elsa的那个人。

长久的封闭在Elsa心里留下了太多阴影，她不喜欢黑暗，不喜欢被束缚，这些Anna都一清二楚。她将城堡中最明亮宽敞的房间留给了她姐姐，这里的壁炉中永远备着充足的木柴，一到入冬，就会将房间每一处都烤得暖烘烘的。

可我却蒙住了她的双眼，束住了她的双手，强暴她，甚至——她想到那个关于刺穿心脏的念头，瞳眸骤然一缩。

她甚至想杀了Elsa。

“不，这不是真的……”

“Anna……”一只手按在她肩膀上，Elsa鼻音浓重的嗓音中透出了些担忧。

我犯下了不可饶恕的罪行，她却还在担心我……

她鼻子一酸，像被烫到了似的缩回了身子，然后手一撑就想跳下床，她只想离开，逃得远远的，甚至没有勇气去看Elsa的眼睛。

可Elsa阻止了她。

在她逃离之前，两条胳膊环住了她的肩膀，一副柔软的身躯靠了过来，将她紧紧拥住。

“不是你的错，Anna。”Elsa亲吻她的眼睛、额头、鼻尖，她的声音沙哑沉闷，仍残留着哭泣的影子，“不是你的错，是这吊坠的问题。”

“是我的错，这些都是我心里的想法，我想要伤害你。”Anna用力摇着头，眼泪不住掉落，她喜欢Elsa的拥抱，可现在她却将手收到了背后，希望有根绳子将这双手绑住，或者索性砍掉，这样她才好不再次做出伤害Elsa的事。

“你才不会伤害我，Anna。”Elsa愈发搂紧她，两具身子靠得如此紧密，足以清晰地听到彼此的心跳声，“你只是被诱导了。”

“可我根本不该有这些想法！”Anna哭得颤抖起来，声嘶力竭仿佛想要捅自己一刀，“我就是个无可救药的恶棍！”

“你不是。”Elsa捧住她的脸，“看着我，Anna，看着我。”

“不……”Anna试图拒绝，可Elsa靠得太近了，她只要一抬眼，就能对上那双冰蓝色的眸子。

“谁都会有不那么好的念头。”Elsa眼里闪着泪光，却不再死寂，“在北山，我曾想杀了那两个刺客，每一次遇到问题，我就只想着逃走，而我也真的逃走了，不止一次，如果你是恶棍，那我就是杀人犯、胆小鬼。”

“Elsa，我们都知道的，你不是杀人犯，也不是胆小鬼。”Anna在Elsa自我贬低时一如既往地表现出了极大的抗拒，“你是世界上最好的人。”

“你也是，Anna。”Elsa也一样耐心地坚持自己的意见。

“我……”她什么都没来得及说就被Elsa掩住了嘴。

“世界上最好的人不会犯错。”Elsa在她脸上落下细碎的吻，“你该相信你的姐姐，而且你最后停住了，不是么？没人能抗拒得了这类咒语，可你做到了。”

Anna眨了眨眼，突然破涕为笑，嘟囔道：“你总能把什么都说成我的优点。”

Elsa的吻落在了她唇上，两人交换了一个漫长、却不含情欲的吻，分开后，她与Anna额头相抵，叹道：“因为那的确是你的优点。”然后，她瞥了一眼被她丢在床头的吊坠碎片，眼底闪过一抹寒意，“明天，我们可以好好调查那条吊坠，我猜幕后主使和暗算我的是同一批人，一些人正在打魔法森林的主意。”

Anna点了点头，然后，她感觉到她姐姐的身子放松下来，那些坚韧被抽走，只余下了曼妙的柔软。

“现在……”Elsa将脸埋入她颈窝，嗓音中又染上细微的颤抖，混杂了不安与期盼，“抱抱我，Anna，抱抱我，好吗？”

见面以来，Anna还没有给过她一个拥抱。

“Elsa……”Anna的心跳骤然快了半拍，可她仍有些畏惧，哪怕心底有些么呼啸着喷薄欲出，她也只是迟疑地举起手，轻轻放在Elsa腰上，“我以为……你会害怕……”

她想起不久以前Elsa的躲闪，呼吸不禁一顿，下意识想抬起手，却被Elsa按住。她抓着Anna的手，绕到背后将自己圈住，因为这个动作，黑色披风滑落，一直退到了臂弯。

大片肌肤暴露出来，Anna看到了自己不久前留下的痕迹，心又是一痛，却又因毫无遮掩的精美轮廓而目眩神迷。

“我是有些害怕……可是更多的是担心你，是我害你变成这样，我不想不小心伤了你。”她的唇角又一次被温柔的吻覆住，“而且，是Anna就没关系，无论是……”Elsa抵着她的嘴唇，一些细碎的音节变得含糊不清，“……都可以。”

“Anna，我爱你。”

直率的告白震碎了最后的克制和畏惧，年轻的女王急切地吻上了她的姐姐，不再顾虑的双臂飞快地收拢，紧紧地抱住那具已有许久不曾拥抱过的身躯。

她的吻几乎和之前一样热烈，只不过收起了利爪，每一次都会在得到允许后才更进一步，而Elsa从来不会让她多等。她探入Elsa口中，卷走齿间残留的铁锈味，和着呻吟悉数吞入腹中，她含住Elsa的舌尖，迎合她，诱惑她，用化不开的缱绻蛊使她放下戒备，然后在不知不觉中交出全部。  
呼吸渐渐粗重急促，而呻吟愈发轻飘，一些辨不出原本音调的呢喃，她分不清是自己的，还是Elsa的，只知道那些高低起伏的声音交织在一起，无比悦耳。

衣领被揪住，扯歪，她立刻明白了Elsa的意思，短暂地松开手，任Elsa解开自己身上已成累赘王服，然后胡乱蹬到一边，内衬也受到了一样的待遇。她一点都不在乎那象征身份的华贵衣服上会不会留下褶皱甚至破损，连一刻都不愿和Elsa分开，哪怕只是几秒钟，都是难以忍受的酷刑。接着，她一把扯开松松垮垮挂在Elsa身上的披风，然后再度将她拥入怀中，失了层层衣料的阻挡，肌肤直接相触的感觉美妙得难以言喻，她们同时发出一声舒服的叹息。

急不可耐的吻再度落在了Elsa唇上，Anna一边掠夺她的气息，手指一边在她腰窝打转，得益于日常一些训练，她的体能比她姐姐要好上一点，大多时候，这类关于呼吸的拉锯战都以她得胜而告终，感觉臂弯中的身子彻底软了下来，她微微勾了下唇角，轻缓地将Elsa放倒在床上，然后啄了一下那双被她折磨得略显肿胀的嘴唇，便离开前往其他领地。

细碎的吻蜿蜒而下，她已做了太多，不忍这具身体添上新的痕迹，她轻轻舔弄Elsa肩头的淤痕，还吹了几口气。

羽毛般轻柔的碰触激起麻酥的痒意，Elsa下意识缩起肩膀，下一秒，胸尖就被含住了，她不禁发出一声轻哼，又尖又细，彻底变了调子，她听到了自己的声音，不好意思地将脸埋入枕中，无论发生了多少次，她都会忍不住面红耳赤，尤其是她肤色很白，稍微一点害羞，就能在皮肤上染出显眼的红晕。

Anna爱极了她的模样，她抬眼瞥了一眼Elsa满脸通红却试图掩饰的模样，一边愈发卖力地舔弄口中渐渐挺立的乳尖，一只手覆上另一侧，指腹抵着胸尖搓揉起来，另一只手则探出扶住了Elsa的脸，两指探入她口中，令她无法藏起任何声音。

可Elsa却咬住她的指节，阻止自己失声喊出来的，她迟迟听不到想听的声音，不满地捞起Elsa的腰，然后曲起膝盖挤进她双腿间，她的舌尖缓缓滑过乳尖，同时，膝盖往上顶了顶，在触及那片湿润的同时，她终于听到Elsa失控的呼声。

“Anna……呜……”Elsa双手抱住她的脑袋，十指插入她发间，推攮着，却将她压得更靠近自己，不知是想求她慢一些，还是要她快一些。

“Elsa，很快就好了。”Anna安慰道，她总是能明白她的姐姐想要什么，她放开和Elsa唇色一样显眼的乳尖，辗转吻上平坦的小腹，双手托着Elsa弓起的背，随着吻一节一节抚过她的背脊，然后在尾椎轻轻摁压，在Elsa在刺激下情不自禁地抬起腰时，她的吻也落到了等候已久的腿间。  
那里已湿成一汪泉水，她用肩膀抵住Elsa的膝弯，俯首亲吻起泉眼。

头顶的喘息忽地变得甜腻起来，就像是融化的巧克力。发间的手指突然收紧，抱着她脑袋的手颤抖起来，从声音到动作，都显示出这具身子彻底亢奋起来。

她受到了鼓舞，稍用力，愈发压低Elsa的腿，使她暴露更多私密，就在这时，她瞥见了Elsa小腿上一块淡淡的痕迹。

上次她们分别时，Elsa身上每一寸皮肤都完好无损，她敢拿阿伦黛尔王室的荣誉发誓，这也不是她此前留下的淤青，很显然，这是在那个洞窟里落下的，痂掉了后，肤色尚未恢复到和周围一样。

她吻上那处伤痕，最终还是忍不住咬了一口，嗓音中流露出一点无法克制的恼火：“我还是会觉得生气，你该告诉我的，至少出发前给我写封信。”

Elsa支起身子，想要道歉。Anna却不想给她机会，重新吻上腿心，然后探入舌尖，生生将那声“抱歉”逼成了一声高亢的呻吟。Elsa倒回枕上，经过充分照顾的身体毫无阻碍地接纳了侵入，积累多时的快感如同被引爆了一般，潮水般扩开，她只觉得头皮阵阵发麻，舒服得快要喊出来。

辨不出调子的呢喃不受控制自唇中溢出，她的手自Anna头上离开，转而抱住枕头，似想要稳住身子，可身子仍然好似置于汹涌的浪潮中，随着外力浮起沉没，不由她掌控。 她的腿扣在Anna背后，脚趾随着Anna舌尖的舔弄愈发绷紧，最后，浪潮将她推到了最高处，她发出一声短促的尖叫，脚趾徒然松开，软软垂在Anna肩头，在余韵中微颤着。

Anna从她腿间抬起头，仿佛没有停歇的吻循着原路返回，重新覆上她的嘴唇，手指在腿上的伤痕上稍作停留，就绕过Elsa的后背，一用力，就将那具脱力的身子搂入怀中。

结束了那个吻，Elsa枕着她的肩膀，断断续续喘着气，她尚未从刚才的高潮中回过神，半阖的眸子里水汽氤氲，退去了平日的冷静后，微红的眼角在那抹水光中映出无限风情。

这时候，她不再是阿伦黛尔的前女王，不再是魔法森林的守护者，只是一个沉浸在欢愉中的普通女人，眼中存不住其他，除了她的情人。

Anna总是忍不住想要把这样的时光延续得更久，最好是永远。

“Elsa，你有没有看过一个童话？”她轻轻吻了一下Elsa小巧的鼻尖，那里还残留着淡淡的红色，是泪水留下的印记。

“嗯哼？”回应她的是一声懒洋洋的轻哼。

“从前，有一个牧羊女……”她的吻落到了Elsa耳垂上，在亲吻间隙插入故事的只言片语，尚未完全冷静下来的身体还很敏感，几个蜻蜓点水般的亲吻，以及不经意间拂过耳畔的热气，就轻易将Elsa还没自凌乱中理顺的呼吸再度打乱。

“Anna……别……”她抵住妹妹的肩膀，想将她推开，“等我休息……”这时，一只手悄悄滑入了她腿间，将她的推拒扼杀在喉中。没入她体内的两指缓慢而有力，以她熟悉的节奏旋转按压，霎时令她软了腰。

她咬住下唇，不想对着妹妹的脸叫出声来，隐忍的情欲很快熏红了眼眶。

Anna托着她背，将她牢牢锁在怀中，一边在她眼角落下不急不缓的吻，一边继续说道：“她有一根神奇的牧杖。”

“牧……嗯、什么……”Elsa被她的手指勾得几乎失了魂，根本无法集中精神，哪怕Anna就在她耳边说话，她也只能听到不成句子的几个音节。

“神奇的牧杖，一旦被这根牧杖标记……就算逃到天涯海角都会被她找到。”Anna一边缓慢地诉说，一边舔舐着Elsa的唇，诱使她张开嘴，同时手指缓缓抽出，感到Elsa不自觉挺起腰，便再度挺入，然后在Elsa反应过来前，又添了一指。

微启的唇中当即溢出枫糖般甜蜜的叹息。

她们分享过数不清的亲密夜晚，肢体交缠，呻吟尖叫，任欲望填满胸壑，所以Anna很熟悉Elsa的身体，知道怎样的亲吻能使她丢盔弃甲，知道怎样的话语能使她更加兴奋，知道怎样抚摸能使她欣喜不已。

不知不觉，Elsa已搂住了她的脖子，主动吻上她，腰肢随着她指尖的舞蹈而轻摆，那双冰蓝色的眼眸彻底被扯入了迷乱，呻吟低喃渐渐充斥了整个房间，甚至有一些飘出了窗外。

这是城堡最高处，这些细碎的低语，除了飞鸟，无人能听闻，Anna也不会给任何人机会听到Elsa这样的声音。

这属于我，她在心中念道。

察觉Elsa呼唤她的声音中染上了难耐的焦急。

“Anna，Anna……”她的睫毛被泪打湿，双手愈发用力的抱紧Anna，像是想融化在对方怀中，仿佛只有这样才能填补心中的空缺，令身体不再空虚。

“Elsa，我在，我在。”Anna每次都知道她想要什么，也每次都会毫无保留地给予她，每一次给的都比她想要的更多。

她的指节又一次深入，指腹适时按上了腿心，下一瞬，便听到一声崩溃的哭泣。

快感太多、太多，远远超出了Elsa的承受，她伏在Anna肩头，忍不住哭了出来。

Anna搂着她倒在柔软的床上，极尽温柔地吻去她的泪，手一下一下拍着她的背，当Elsa止住啜泣、气息归于平稳后，她突然想到了那个未讲完的故事，不由得苦笑起来：“如果我有那根牧杖就好了，标记了你，就不怕找不到你了。”

她仍在为那件事耿耿于怀，一想到就忍不住觉得万分委屈，以及恼火。

“你发誓会和我一起面对，却总是丢下我。”她屈起身子，将脸埋入Elsa怀中，“我不想每次你出了意外，都是最后一个才被通知。”

她以为Elsa睡着了，所以壮起胆子放任自怨自艾的情绪淹没自己，可话音刚落，她就听到头顶传来一声轻叹。

“对不起，Anna。”

一只抚上了她的脸，她顿时愣住，任由自己被托起脸，对上那双满含歉意的蓝眸，她一时不知道该说什么，半天才傻乎乎挤出一句，“往常你都睡着了。”

Elsa因她话中无意的别有所指而红了脸，她抿了抿嘴，忍住索性闭眼装睡的冲动后，便低下头，吻了吻Anna的眼睛，然后手指在她锁骨正中轻轻一点。

“我不知道哪里能找到牧羊女的牧杖，不过……”六边形的冰晶在她指尖生出，一道光闪过，Anna脖子上便多了一个挂坠，“你可以标、知道我在哪儿，用这个。”

同样是雪花形的吊坠，Anna原本觉得外国送来那个已算得上很精致，可与Elsa魔力凝聚而成的冰晶一比，顿时显得黯然无光。

“真的吗？”她碰了碰那片雪花，虽然第一反应想要尖叫，可还是努力让自己先冷静了下来，“你该不会是骗我。”

“明天，你可以试试。”Elsa笑了笑，“你只要在心中呼唤我的名字，就能感受到我身在何处。”然后她抱住Anna，眉宇间闪过一抹愧色，“对不起，我应该先写信告诉你的。”

“我也不该发那么大的脾气。”得了这枚Elsa亲手赠予的信物，Anna心中最后一点不满也荡然无存，她翻了个身，趴到了Elsa身上，开心地亲了亲Elsa的下巴，然后注视着那抹冰蓝唤出足以使心尖发热的名字：“Elsa。”

“嗯？”

“我爱你。”

Anna又吻了她，而她则给予了最温柔的回应。

“我也爱你。”

（END）


End file.
